Darkness vs Light
by PrincessLyoka
Summary: We all know about Herobrine, Steve, and Notch. But where did it begin? And what did it cause in Minecraft? This is the story of war between Darkness and Light and the era of Minecraftia that continues with it.
1. Part I: They Came With Light

_Hallo, its PrincessLyoka again! This is my new story, _Darkness vs. Light,_ originally was going to be a one shot and named "They Came With Light," but I had other ideas. So, be prepared for more!_

* * *

_**Part I: They Came With Light**_

They came with light.

Them. The people.

They appeared one day, wandering through the woods at darkness, holding torches in their hands, illuminating their square, tiny eyes and long noses and bald heads, most of them. Draped in brown cloaks that hung to their gray-booted feet. They wandered like lost sheep, unsure what to do but hold those torches.

My mobs chased them off. Killed most of them off. But my mobs are scared of that light. It was the same kind of light that came with the bright block in the sky. The one that spread the world with light. The one that burned their friends and made the others unsure what to do.

This light, was dangerous, in their eyes. Once I sicced the mobs on them, they ran. It was nearly morning when they finally were put into real action. Less than half of these people ran, but the rest were slaughtered. The morning had come so the mobs couldn't do anymore.

It turns out Notch had put them there. He wanted more than me and animals and monsters running among Minecraftia. He wants more.

Humans.

But what he did not think was the first humans' safety in this world. He had given them torches to carry to protect them from the mobs and darkness. But these first people hardly had any smarts.

I thought it was over. But Notch sent a second attempt for his humans.

Ones today are called Minecraftians.

They were more like guarding humans. Teaching humans. They had no noses, bigger eyes, brown hair, shaped like me.

They appeared in a family. A man, a woman, two boys and two girls. They had swords and bows and smarts. They taught the NPCs, what they called the first humans, everything Notch had told them. They build houses the NPCs live in now. Wells for water. Doors. Mines. Farms. Livestock. At night, when the mobs came to attack, the second humans killed them all.

I was more enraged by their appearance. Especially the man. Brown hair, teal shirt, purple pants.

Shaped exactly like me. Looks exactly like me. Except his eyes.

Brown.

Mine is glowing white.

Notch, at first, made me to make me the guardian of Minecraftia. The first thing in the beautiful land.

Mistakes.

Notch is not perfect. He made hostile mobs by accident instead of animals. They hatred they faced towards me, trying to kill me. I mysteriously fought them off with my bare hands and powers.

Notch called me a mistake. I was not suppose to exist. Not with what I had. The mobs weren't suppose to exist, either. He forced me and the mobs into caves.

I knew my powers. I resisted. I fought back. Notch could not get rid of me. We made a deal that I would not hurt any of his creations.

I listened, obeyed. At first. I became enraged by what Notch had done to me. So I trained all the mobs to obey me. I destroyed a large section of Minecraftia.

Me and Notch had a second agreement. He made a dimension where I can cause all the havoc I wanted. The Nether.

I was restless. I did not obey. I wanted more than the red world below bedrock. I still destroyed the Overworld.

The third agreement between me and Notch was that I could only cause havoc at night. In the morning, I must flee. I didn't obey until my mobs became scared of light and some began to burn.

When I saw those first humans. Those "perfect" in Notch's eyes, I proved him wrong enough.

When the second humans came. I was enraged. Notch had replaced me. It seemed he favored the man the most. He was strongest and smartest.

I vowed to kill him.

At evening, I walked alone to the village, empty handed. The man was there talking with some NPCs. At the sight of me, he turned and said in a deep voice, "Hello?"

He was surprised and curious. Notch had not told him about me.

"Hello," I said. I glowered into his brown eyes.

The man took a step back. "You must be new. I'm Steve." The man held out a hand.

I stuffed my fists into my pockets. "I don't shake hands."

Steve got worried. "Your name?" Steve's hands clenched the sword of diamonds on his belt, ready for action if necessary.

"Herobrine."

"Not a happy one, I think?"

"Never will I be happy again until I find you dead!"

I lunged at him, but Steve was quick and swung his sword. I ducked and snatched the sword, swinging it back at him. Steve, defenseless, ran. The NPCs scattered and screamed in fear. My breath becoming enraged like a blaze's, I set fire to one of their wooden buildings by looking at it. Laughing like ghast, I ran away. My hand still holding the diamond sword.

And Notch was not to happy after the incident. He tried to burn the sword, but Notch is not perfect. He made the mistake of giving the sword the ability of burning whatever it touches.

"Fire Aspect," I said the next day after testing it on some of the weakest mobs in my army.

I went back to the village to find not one but four buildings burned the ashes. The ground was damp, so it must've rained. Some NPCs were crying or huddling together. The ones that lost their homes. Or loved ones.

I stayed up in a tree, spying. Thats when I heard the woman Minecraftian talking to some kids, Minecraftian and NPC.

"Steve and some men left on a mining trip," the woman said "They'll be gone for a few days, at least. He said to keep an eye out for Herobrine."

"Who's Herobrine?" asked one of the NPC kids.

"He attacked your father and tried to burn down the village. Strangely looks just likes Steve except he has no pupils."

"Shouldn't Steve be here to protect us?"

"We're here and we had some trained. We'll be okay."

Not really, woman, I thought.

That night, I ran a siege on the village with my army of mobs. I destroyed their crops and most of the homes. That was after we took most of their supplies and poisoned their water. Some humans fought back, but they were easily overpowered by the great amount of mobs. The woman and one of the Minecraftian boy and girl were killed along with most of the NPCs. We had the evacuate at daybreak.

It was pleasant. Using my powers, new weapon, and superior strength, I nearly wiped out the population of humans off the face of Minecraftia. Those left alive were no way going to survive without supplies or food. I told some scouts to find the place where Steve and his few were mining and to block it off with bedrock. They would more likely starve or die down underground.

And Notch was not happy.

He lashed out. I was trapped in a cave system with most of the hostile creatures. They began to die off in huge numbers. Most brainwashed to kill me. The remaining few of us ran into a Nether portal. Once I realized I was retreating, I turned back, only to see the outside close forever.

Notch stood on the other side saying, "Demon."

Though I was in the Nether for a while, I did not stop there. The mobs began to repopulate, new ones were created, all in the Nether. I became more powerful and stronger than Steve ever could be.

Immortal. Powerful. Demon.

I liked that title.

I wasn't able to get out until one day I noticed a strange figure in the distance. It stood on top of a hill in the red fog. I could hardly make out the shape but I knew what it was.

Minecraftian. Human Minecraftian.

No, it was not possible. I had finished off their race, pure existence.

But I figured Notch could make more.

That old anger came back to me. My hand to my diamond sword, I walked slowly to the figure. It was a man, no teenager, about 16 or 17. His blue eyes glistened with fear as I walked forward. He had strange green skin and wild black hair. He had on a red backpack. In his hands were an iron pickaxe and diamond sword.

"Hello," I said.

The teenager stepped back. I realized he was on an overhang that if stepped off it, would plummet into unforgiving lava.

"What gives you reason to trespass on my territory?" I growled.

"Terr…terr…territory?"

"How did you get here?"

The teenager took another step back. One more block.

"How did you arrive here?" I shouted "Tell me now, boy!"

He was shaking. He pointed upwards to a hole in the upper layer of Netherrack. "Por…por…portal. Up…there."

He took a full block step and fell. Laughing, I watched him sink into lava to death, flesh melted off bones and turned to ash and red hot liquid.

I flew up to the whole, went through a path of torches, and found 10 blocks of obsidian fashioned into a square.

It was lit. It was purple. It was open.

Escape now possible.

The Devil of Minecraftia would be kept here no longer.

As if on cue, a pigman passed. I yelled, "Get most of the mobs now! We're getting out!"

The Overworld was no longer safe.

Those originally from the Nether would stay to protect it from others. The rest would follow me to the outside.

And we were out.

Causing terror again on the Minecraftians and NPCs and any other life residing in the Overworld.

And Notch had given up but still doing his best to protect this place.

Through all the havoc and destruction, whenever there is darkness in the woods, I remember the one thing that really began it all.

The NPCs with their torches. Walking aimlessly through the woods. Casting their light.

They came with light.

* * *

_Constructive crit it welcomed! Review and fav and check out my other stories. _


	2. Part II: Light Never Fades

_Well, I'd say this chapter is a bit short but the next one is LONG. (My plan for this story is to finish one chapter, then another, then publish the preview chapter before starting the next one). _

_And don't ask me why I'm doing this in parts._

_Well, here's Part II: Light Never Fades. _

* * *

_**Part II: Light Never Fades**_

Light never fades.

Why doesn't he know that?

Herobrine doesn't know that?

He tries his best to get rid of it, but its impossible.

A refuge from a devastated village, a survivor in one of his raids. One called _Light_.

My name is Lite. A far descendant of Steve, the immortal Minecraftian to protect us all. The one Herobrine hated second most to Notch.

My family's origin is kept secret only to those of us.

The moment Herobrine found the village called Light yesterday, he destroyed it mercilessly. Its nothing but burning rubble covered with corpses of those who couldn't make it out with their lives.

Me and this little 5-year-old girl named Aenae are the only ones I've seen whom survived the devastation.

One of her gentle stroked the river water flowing through the stream.

"Stop it," I said to her "You're scaring the fish."

Aenae just nodded, her blond braids bouncing up and down. She removed her hand just as I felt a tug on the pole.

"Got, got get!" I yelled and flung it up.

A thin, blue flush fluttered on the end of my line. I took my fist and pounded the creature until it died.

"You know how to make a fire?" I asked Aenae "A small, undetectable fire?"

"Yes," the girl said in her quiet voice.

"Good. Can't have Herobrine finding us. And be careful with that hand."

Aenae's left hand was crushed under a stone block when I found her. I wrapped it up the best I could with whatever I could find worth of, but I knew it still hurt. She was lucky enough to make it out of Herobrine's onslaught alive.

So was I.

I wrapped up the fish the best I could with oak leaves and set it on Aenae's coals. I wafted the smell into my nose and sighed. I felt ready to eat it but it had to cook. For now, I could start a conversation with this girl. If I could.

"So…" I said and tilted my head.

Aenae pointed to my wooden sword, recently crafted. "How you make?"

"How _do_ you make my sword?" I asked. Aenae nodded. "Okay. Watch."

With my hands and strength, I was able to cut into the tree and able to remove enough items to make a small sword for Aenae. In the grass, my fingers made 9-by-9 blocks to represent a crafting table square. "Its best to use a crafting table to put everything together correctly," I explained "I memorized it, but here. First you need some sticks…"

In the end, it wasn't much of a sword. More like a wooden knife. Her petite hands were able to wrap around the handle. By then, the food was done. The small meal was in silence except for the running of river water and the noises of the wandering nearby animals.

I covered up the coals in dirt and said, "I know there's a settlement westward." I squinted to the falling sun. "The sun sets in the west, so we should be going that way."

I helped Aenae to her feet, gathered up the fishing pole and swords, and we followed the sun until it was on the peek of the horizon. By then, her feet were hurting. We took drinks from the river. I helped her up into a tree, and we slept.

Aenae screams woke me. I looked below and saw a zombie taking refuge under our tree, or trying to knock it down with his meager strength to get us.

"Stay up here," I said and jumped to the ground. The zombie was too late to turn as my wooden sword sliced off its head.

I was about the look up, about to tell Aenae it was okay, when something caught my eye across the river. I looked and saw something flash away.

"Another zombie," I mumbled.

But I was wrong.

A figure appeared across the river. Its bright eyes glared into mine.

Herobrine. He found us.

No, I didn't think he saw Aenae, more preoccupied with me and the diamond sword in his hand he was aching to use. Not looking at the frightened girl, I shushed her.

"Quiet and still," I said softly "I may not be back."

I pretended to never see the demon. I turned and walked along the river side, not looking at him. I peeked every once in a while and saw him walking along the other side of the river. He was waiting for something. Did he know where I come from? A person from the recently destroyed Light? Did he know I was a descendant of Steve? Did he really know Aenae was encased in a tree, staying quiet and still?

I denied the last one. I turned in deeper of the woods, hoping to lose him by a long-shot. No, when I turned around Herobrine was a few blocks behind me.

My stomach dropping with fear, I ran. Thats when something flashed in front of me and kicked me to the ground.

I yelped and swung my sword, forgetting everything I've been taught and just thrashing my pitiful wooden sword. It was ripped from my hands when I hit the ground in a thud. Standing on my stomach was Herobrine, his diamond sword with a slight tint of orange Fire Aspect pointed just under my chin.

I screamed.

"Thought you'd get away from me for long, did you human?" he said demonically "Well its too bad for you. The last one alive from that village. Now the very existence wiped out."

So he doesn't know about Aenae. I could feel the warmth of the sword as I thought of her. A small, crippled-hand, 5-year-old girl left with only a fishing pole and a wooden knife/sword in a tree. She can't even speak right. I'm about to die and I'm thinking of her.

And suddenly everyone else victimized by Herobrine's hand.

"Last words, human?" Herobrine asked and pressed the point of the sword on my neck.

I could've begged for mercy, screamed for help, said anything worthy of being my last. But what I said made Herobrine slash his sword across my corpse multiple times and and then choke me as I burned.

"Light never fades."

* * *

_So? What did you think? Positive reviews and constructive crit is welcomed! _


	3. Part III: A Plan Against Darkness

_Some things to say in this author note:_

_1) When you are reading this, you are going to be like "what does this have to do with Herobrine at all?!" Halfway through you'll understand._

_2) You will hate me a quarter of the way through this part. Especially about the one whom's gonna- whoops caught myself in the spoiler moment. **"seriously? Its only about several paragraphs down!"** I know that. When I told my brother and one of my friends about my plans for this part, they began to hate me forever, regardless of what happened in the aftermath. I hope you aren't like them._

_3) You might be wondering about the previous part that includes Aenae and Lite, why their story in DvL has stopped. IT HASN'T! The way I'm doing this is different than most stories. As if POVs change all over the world of Minecraftia. They'll appear again in Part IV. _

_4) I usually present YouTubes - which appear in this chapter - by their Minecraft account names. Sorry for confusion if happens. _

_Now I present Part III: A Plan Against Darkness_

* * *

_**Part III: The Plan Against Darkness**_

The Plan Against Darkness.

Thats what I was told it was called.

I was helping some new, untrained recruits how to aim a bow and arrow properly in the archery room when Deadlox came running in, out of breath.

"Oh… shoot, Sky… SKY!" he gasped and crumbled.

I dropped my bow and ran up to him. "_What_? What did you see on patrol?"

Deadlox took a deep breath, having to been run a long way to get here. "The squids… they're… they're surrounding…us…demanding we'd surrender…you."

One of the noob recruits behind me gave a cry.

I was _not_ planning on surrendering to any squid. I helped him up and asked strongly "How many? How many are there?"

Just as he opened his mouth, a war cry was brought out from outside, and I mean it was _loud_. Just from the sound of the squid army gave me an idea of how many there were.

"Thousands…" Deadlox sputtered "Thats just…normal sized-"

"_Just_ normal sized?"

"Hundreds of…giants…with obsidian swords…and bows… then there's the…flying ones."

I turned around the sound of weeping. One of the new recruits cried in angst "I knew they were getting smarter but,_ I don't wanna die_!"

I picked up my bow, fist clenched, and shouted at him "We aren't going to let freaking squids take us down? Are we?"

Blank stares. I yelled again, "ARE WE?"

"No!" yelled some of the lowly recruits.

"I'm going right down into the battle lines," I said to Deadlox "Tell those idiot squids this was a stupid mistake. I REGRET NOTHING!"

The moment I walked out onto the field with most of the Sky Army behind me, I thought, "holy mother of budder."

Thousands just a hundred blocks away from base, away from me. Seas of dark, squid blue. Small and large, ones up in the air holding TNT.

One of the taller but not one of the giants stepped up. He had four blocks over me, menacing in his own squiddy way, one of his tentacles clutched an obsidian sword that was as big as me. Then I knew, the leader of the Squid Army.

Derpollolus.

I would not be afraid.

"Surrender yourself now, Skythekid, and it'll be easier on you," he pronounced.

A budder sword in one hand, a bow in the other with a quiver full of arrows on back, decked in budder armor, a whole army behind me.

Why would I surrender to a bunch of freaking squids?

I switched to my bow and fired the first shot that began the battle.

In less than an hour, it was a winning battle. Most of the squids were dead or have retreated. They were stupid enough to come here and demand I would surrender to them. I thought they were that stupid. Getting smarter, maybe, but not getting any brighter.

I thought.

It was until I heard chants of "Surrender Sky!" "Or we will use the secret weapon" "Secret weapon! Secret Weapon!"

I did not believe them. I stepped up. "Oh yea!" I yelled "What 'secret weapon' could hurt me?"

They didn't respond except for more of their annoying yelling. I swung my budder sword into one of the squids' skull. "Shut the Nether up!"

"Oh, you're so immortal?" "Oh really, Sky?" "Think again, idiot!"

I chuckled to myself. Stupid squids.

One of the recruits yelled, "Sky! Sky, look out!"

No time to move, no time to really even blink as the ground beneath me exploded and sent me into the air.

* * *

_"SKY! SKY!"_

_ "OH MY GOSH!"_

_ "NO!"_

_ "STUPID SQUIDS!"_

I had no idea what just happened. I could see nothing but white. I could hear the screams and cries of people and squids that slowly became more distant and muffled…then nothing.

I could see nothing, hear nothing, not even open my mouth to speak or move my body. Just nothing. Feeling blind, mute, deaf, and paralyzed at the same time. I could only smell some sweet scent.

Until finally, the world took shape. At least, I thought. Instead of grass there was whiteness and puffiness like a cloud. Trees took sprout with tinted trunks and multicolored leaves. Mountains and streams bloomed before my eyes. A never-ending light blue sky formed in the sky and seemed to cut off some edges of the cloud-like sky. Animals appeared, at least they looked like Overworld animals with abnormalities, while some were unrecognizable.

A whole new world had formed around me.

"What is this?" I said, suddenly able to speak "What kind of squid weapon is this?"

I walked forward, really not knowing where I was, unsure what to do, or if I was alone.

"Hello? Anybody?" I called.

I walked up to one of the trees and leaned against it, trying to organize the thoughts going through my mind. A pig with golden wings on its side stepped up to me and cocked his head like it was a wolf and I was holding bones.

"Hello Jeffery…angel…something," I said and pat its head. Thats when I noticed my arm was nearly transparent. I begun to nearly hope that maybe one of its magical properties TrueMU always spoke about would come true.

Maybe so. The winged pig turned, fluttered its wings, and flew away, leaving me gaping and mumbling, "Woah."

I heard chuckling. "Yes, when I first came it surprised me too. So, you're new here?"

I turned and peeked behind the blocky tree. Dark blue and bright pink hair bounced with every laugh. Her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Sky!"

"Dawn!"

Hugs and kisses followed. But it became dim when it slowed to silence and I realized, "How?"

The very thing that sparked the squid war was a few years ago. Dawnables went missing. For weeks, the only thing me and my friends did was search for her. When we did find her, she was on the very verge of death, ruthlessly tortured and left to die on the side of a river. She had muttered, "Squids" as her last. No amount of instant health or regeneration potions could bring her back.

And it was war. I vowed not to stop until every squid in Minecraftia was dead.

"Dawn…" I began "Where…where are we?"

Her blue and green eyes shimmered. "Are the squids defeated?" she asked softly.

"Not that I know. All I remember is them chanting 'secret weapon'... and an explosion during an attack at base."

"An…explosion? Clo…close to you?"

I wiped a tear from her eyes. "Yes. Dawn, whats going on? Am I dreaming?"

She just sputtered it out. "This is the Aether, Sky! Its where dead people go! You didn't survive the squids' attack!"

_"This is the Aether, Sky! Its where dead people go! You didn't survive the squids' attack!" _The words bounced around my head like an awful song.

I backed away. "No! Thats not possible!" I yelled.

Her face flustered red. "It just happened!" she yelled back.

"No! This can't happen!"

"It just did! Would I lie to you at all?!"

"Dawn! This can't freaking happen! Not to me!"

"It just freaking happened to you, Sky! Accept that! _Look_!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me along to an edge. Below the ledge of the cloud ground was nothing but sky. She stepped over it as if the ground was invisible. Pulling me along, she floated down and down until we were probably 10 blocks from the ground. But it was enough to see.

The scene of my death. The noise was muffled, but the picture was as clear as ever. The squids were cheering and attacking. About a quarter of the recruits were in a circle surrounding a hole in the ground with a bloody figure sprawled on the ground in it. A few of my friends, TrueMU, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, and Jerome, surrounded it, pouring regeneration potions on top of it and chugging instant health potions down the mouth, the maneuver that half the time revives the fallen.

It was me. The body on the ground was freaking me.

"No, NO! NOT TO THE SQUIDS! NOT TO THE SQUIDS!" I yelled and thrashed.

Dawn embraced me in a hug. "Unless they revive you… then…"

I looked back down. Having to run out of potions, my friends lifted me out the hole and back to the safety of the base.

"Don't let any of them live after this!" TrueMU yelled at the staring recruits.

"Every squid must be a corpse!" the Mudkipz yelled.

I was so shocked, I hadn't realized we were back in the Aether until Dawn's fingers waved in front of my eyes.

"Demons of the Nether…" I muttered. My legs weak, I fell to my knees and cried. I felt I have failed everyone in the Overworld, my friends, my army, even Dawn.

She looked obviously ready to cry, but it didn't happen. Instead, she lead me away, talking about things in the Aether and constantly reminding me that all hope wasn't lost unless I was suddenly warped back into my body if restored or turned opaque if not.

They had a day to bring me to life.

"Twenty-four hours is a long time," Dawn reminded me "And your lucky. Some go to the Nether, some don't see either dimensions until they're… truly dead… if even."

I could not read Dawn's thoughts, but I had a feeling of what she was thinking. She doesn't want me to leave her. Yet again, revenge to the squids for killing her.

And me.

I don't even know where she was taking me. Nevertheless, we never made it as a boy had run up to us.

"Sky… Skythekid?" he said.

"Thats me," I responded.

"Come quickly. We don't have much time."

"We?"

"Notch needs to speak to you."

"Me…me? Why?"

The boy grabbed my wrist. Dawn slapped it off. "He's not the mood to be messed with now, fanboy."

"I'm not a fanboy," the boy said "I'm a messenger. Please, just hurry on." He grasped my wrist again.

I looked at Dawn. She said, "If he's a messenger, then you should go."

I grabbed her arm. "Not alone."

"I don't care who you're with, Sky, just hurry up!" the messenger proclaimed.

I looked at him. "Fine, just let go of my wrist."

"If I let go then we get there fast enough."

"To where?"

"Here."

The messenger waved his free hand in front of a building that just magically appeared just a couple blocks from us. Dawn just shook her head and muttered, "Should've known he would've teleported us."

"Teleported? Dawn, what the Nether is going on?"

The messenger let go of my wrist and pushed open the door. We followed him inside a fancy hallway lined with shiny butter and diamond decor. At the end of the hallway, the messenger opened a door and revealed a room so bright it was painfully white. Pacing within it was someone who was a ross between a NPC villager and a Minecraftian. He was even just two and a half blocks tall. He turned and looked at me with black eyes.

"Skythekid and Dawnables, nice to meet you," Notch said.

Suddenly, I became angry. I stepped forward. "Why did you allow the squids to kill me? Why in whole the Nether-"

"One, I had no control over your death, temporary or not," Notch said "And two, its one the things I want to talk about."

I heard a noise of a closing door. Turning, I noticed the messenger was gone.

"You do have less than 10 hours to be revived-" Notch began.

"Wait… _less than 10_?"

"Time in the Aether moves slower than in the Overworld. Time in the Nether moves faster than in the Overworld. Whether you are running out of time or not, its not my main reason. Its Herobrine."

I chuckled. "Herobrine doesn't exist."

"Yes, he does. I'm imperfect, always was. I created Herobrine as the first human, but his powers and strength were as equivalent to me. Herobrine was a mistake." Notch stepped forward. "Herobrine is the opposite of me, more devil than of god, yet the rate as we lose power is the exact same."

"Lose power?" awn and I asked at the same time.

"Yes. I have lost control over what happens, mostly in the Overworld. As to who dies and come back to life, sorry Sky and Dawn, it is way beyond my own control. Herobrine makes it his own matter by slaughtering everyone by his own demonic hands and monsters, the Darkness. I could do the same with my own hands and humans, the Light."

Notch waved his fingers in the air. A picture of Herobrine standing on some boy's stomach, pointing his enchanted diamond sword at the boy's neck, appeared above him. We could even heard them speak.

"Last words, human?" Herobrine asked

There was some silence. Then the boy said, "Light never fades."

Herobrine slashed, chocked, and burned the boy to death. It was as horrific as Dawn's.

Notch waved the scene away like brushing away sand. "I could've stopped it if I could, but I couldn't. Though it makes no sense, Herobrine had become too powerful for me and I've become too powerful for Herobrine. Meaning so, we can't hurt each other or when matters turn to one's hands, the other can do nothing. Especially in the other's dimensions. I have no control in the Nether and Herobrine has no control in the Aether. We can't even go there anymore. Though Herobrine is losing control at the same rate as me, he's becoming more powerful."

"None of this makes any sense," I uttered.

"I know it doesn't. Its otherworldly stuff to a human. Though I have said I have some control over humans, its when I call upon them to help because they have partial control over the Overworld since it is their own domain. And eventually, there has to be a final fight between the Light and the Darkness in the Overworld, so the humans and animals will be more at stake."

Notch walked closer to us. "Since it has become too late for Dawn, Sky, I putting you in charge of The Plan Against Darkness. The Plan is to gather up humans to aid those victimized by the demon, try to protect the Overworld as much as possible, and ward away Herobrine until time has come for the final fight. Sky, you are picked to do this since the humans have nearly idolized you and would follow almost everything you say or do."

"But people are already doing that. And… and… why _me_?"

In a flash, Notch had shoved me again the wall of the bright room. He turned me around so our eyes met. "Because I asked you do, Skythekid. Not everyone believes Herobrine is a threat, and if you believe you do, others would too. I'm not forcing you to, this is your own choice I highly recommend you do. Though my only problem is if you aren't revived soon enough because I did not expect squids to kill you. Which turns my other topic."

Notch moved away from me, giving me space to move. He waved his hand in the air and another scene played above him.

It was the battle that killed me.

The squids were threatening to use their secret weapon. I saw several of them stick something iron in the shape of a thin cylinder into the ground.

Then I saw me, stepping up and yelling, "Oh yea! What 'secret weapon' could hurt me?"

The squids yelled, and thats when I saw the iron cylinders sink into the ground as soon as they began yelling.

My sword sliced into one of the squids skulls. "Shut the Nether up!"

"Oh you're so immortal?" "Oh really, Sky?" "Think again, idiot!"

As I had chuckled, the iron cylinders appeared around me and began to blink. One of the nooby recruits behind me noticed and yelled, "Sky! Sky, look out!" He pointed to the ground just as the cylinders exploded.

That was their secret weapon. Explosives that travel to their target.

They _are_ getting smarter and brighter. And probably their attack wasn't to get me to surrender. Maybe to kill me that way was the squids' plan after all.

I felt Dawn lean against me. We kept watching.

Once smoke cleared, my friends who were closest, TrueMU, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, and Jerome, ran into the crater of debris and blood that remained with my body inside. The squids attacked harder than before. As I was taken back into base, the battle took heavy casualties on both sides until finally the squids retreated, probably finished for what they were there for.

Notch waved away the scene from above us.

"You have acted immortal, high and mighty, boasted of your importance and fame," Notch said "Its one of the things the squids despised of you, causing them to hate you and to kill you and your soulmate and victimize many others. Even some others have begun to hate you too do so. This is for your own safety and your continuation in the Overworld and in a Minecraftian body. Remember, Sky-"

* * *

_ "Remember Sky, there are people looking after you because there is no such thing as immortality in Minecraftia. You can be high and mighty, but its how you treat yourself- and others mostly- with it. You must pay attention closely."_

Notch and Dawn faded away. A pain overtook my body as everything turned dim and dark and silent. I couldn't move or speak at all. I wondered what was going on.

"Sky, please, don't you leave us for good. Don't be gone forever. We need you."

I tried to open one of my eyes, but only one was able. My good eye looked up at a fluffy face who gasped.

"Jerome?" I said, hardly audible.

"Oh… my… Notch… Sky's alive! Sky's alive!" Jerome jumped up. A sound like glass braking occurred. "Guys! Guys! Sky's alive! Sky's alive!" He ran toward a door in the poorly lit room but was smashed when it opened. TrueMU, Deadlox, Setosorceror, HuskyMudkipz, SSundee, and BajanCanadian burst through and surrounded the bed I lay in. They rambled about how scared they were and how much they tried to revive me until they were finally ready to give up.

Jerome moaned by the door.

"You have… twenty-four hours… to revive," I said in a small, whispery voice, unable to bring it up "Guys… I saw…Dawn."

"You did?" they all asked.

"Yes… and Notch… in the Aether. There's… a lot… I have to say."

"No, take your rest," Bajan said.

"No…" I said "Especially about… The Plan Against Darkness."

* * *

_DO NOT HATE ME AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER! AT LEAST HE'S ALIVE NOW! I JUST FOUND THIS STORYLINE VERY VERY INTERESTING!_


End file.
